


Breakfast

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight streaming through the blinds is still pale and cold when Lockon stirs, pulled awake by Tieria shifting restlessly against him and grumbling something in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The sunlight streaming through the blinds is still pale and cold when Lockon stirs, pulled awake by Tieria shifting restlessly against him and grumbling something in his sleep.

Sitting up, Lockon runs his eyes slowly over the pilot sleeping next to him. The covers have slid down Tieria's body, revealing an expanse of a finely muscled back and the barest hint of the curve of round buttocks, the skin glowing almost white in the pale morning light. A lazy smile curves Lockon's lips and he can't stop himself from thinking about last night, remembering how wonderful that back felt under his hands, the skin hot and sweaty as Tieria whimpered against his shoulder.

Smiling at the memory, Lockon reaches out his hand to smooth it tenderly over Tieria's naked shoulder, careful not to wake the sleeping pilot, before quietly getting up and padding to the kitchen.

~~

Half an hour later Lockon is standing outside their front door, clutching a bag of fresh, still hot croissants between his teeth while he desperately fumbles through his pockets for keys.

_Shit_ , he curses inwardly when he finds his pockets empty and realizes that he is locked out. _Well done, you moron. So much for the suprise._

Cringing at his own stupidity, Lockon knocks gingerly on the door, hoping against hope that Tieria is already awake.

There is a long silence and the door stays closed. For a moment the sniper fidgets nervously in place, before coming to the conclusion that Tieria is most likely still sleeping.

_He's going to kill me._

Lockon knocks again, louder this time, cocking his head to listen for movement inside the apartment. At first he hears nothing and for a moment he is truly afraid Tieria is not going to let him in at all. Then suddenly there's a soft thump, followed by a crash and muttered curses, and then, after a small silence, he hears footsteps coming down the hall, sounding decidedly aggravated.

After some rattling, the door is shoved open, and Lockon has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from gawking at the sight in front of him.

Tieria is standing in the doorway, looking as if he just fell out of bed. His purple hair is still messy from sleep, tangled strands hanging partly in front of his face, covering his sleepy eyes. An oversized T-shirt, one that Lockon's recognizes as one of his own, hangs on the shorter pilot's slender frame, revealing a pale shoulder and smooth, delicately muscled thighs.

Lockon swallows. "Uh, morning, honey. I brought some breakfast. Croissants. I thought I'd surprise you. You know, breakfast in bed."

Tieria stares blearily at the sniper for a moment, blinking sleep from his eyes as a frown starts to crease his forehead. "Croissants", he finally says, his voice either still very tired or very annoyed. Probably both.

"Uhh, yeah", Lockon smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to wake you up like this, but I forgot my keys and couldn't get in by myself."

Tieria's face is a mask of irritated amazement as he stares at Lockon for a moment longer. "You are such an idiot", he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief before stepping back from the door and shoving it shut in the sniper's face.

Lockon is left staring at the door in bewilderment, his mouth almost falling open as he realizes that Tieria has locked him out of their apartment.

"Tieria!", the sniper calls out after the other pilot, knocking again on the door. "Oi, let me in."

There is no answer from the apartment, causing a slightly worried frown to tug at the corner of Lockon's mouth.

"Honey~", he tries, his voice wheedling. "I'm really sorry I woke you up. Just let me in, please."

Silence.

"Please, sweetheart~"

There is a loud thud of a pillow hitting the front door, followed by a slam of what Lockon guesses is their bedroom door.

Letting out a resigned sigh, the sniper slumps down to sit on the floor, leaning his back against the door as a wry chuckle escapes him.

"Foiled again."


End file.
